Mobile electronic devices include standard connectors configured to send or receive information or power to or from one or more accessories or other electronic devices. An example standard connector includes an audio jack, including left and right audio connections, a ground connection, and a microphone connection. In certain examples, an audio jack accessory, such as a mobile headset, can be configured to communication to or from the mobile electronic device using the microphone connection of the audio jack.